


Support Group

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Stargate SG-1, Superman (movies), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane Smith never thought she needed a support group... Series of 100-word Drabbles, multiple crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators and there is no intention to infringe their copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

"It's about your son," said the American girl. "You know he's not real, don't you?"

"He's...?" said Sarah Jane Smith.

"No navel, and you faked his adoption records."

"What are you suggesting?"

"He's a magical construct. Maybe you wished for him, maybe a spell put him there. But he's not real."

_"Magical?"_ she said incredulously.

"I'm here to help," said the girl. "It happens a lot, people get into these things then run into problems. We've set up a support group for the families."

"Without admitting anything," said Sarah Jane, "perhaps I'd better have some contact details, miss...?"

"Summers. Dawn Summers."

**End.**

_Sarah Jane Adventures, Buffyverse_


	2. Support Line

"Mystical Child Support Group, may I help you?" Dawn listened, winced, held the phone away from her head.

"Okay... you have no memory of the father?" Another rant. "No memory of having had sex at that time? But not a virgin?" Dawn put a cross on her checklist.

"Any unusual powers... Threw _what_ across the room? Yes, that is unusual."

"And nobody with unusual powers around that might have been the father? Umm... Oh, sure, I guess you'd remember if it was _him_."

"Okay, sounds like you need our help. We'll get someone over to Metropolis straight away, Miss Lane..."

**End**

Crossover with _Superman Returns_


	3. Nuisance Call

"Have I got this right?" asked Dawn. "You were impregnated by aliens but your husband used an alien ray machine to destroy the embryo before it could eat you?"

"That's right," said Gwen.

"So there isn't actually a baby as such? Do you need any medical help? Counselling?"

"No, I'm fine really, I just thought you might like to know about it."

"Thanks," Dawn said insincerely. "I'm sorry, there's someone on the other line..." Dawn hung off, muttering "Stupid hoax calls!"

"Okay," said Jack Harkness, spinning the bottle. "Your turn, Tosh. I dare you... Tell Penthouse about your alien lover..."

_Buffyverse, Torchwood S2_


	4. Mutual Support

"So basically," said Dawn, "you're a teenager cloned from a much older man using advanced alien technology?"

"More or less," said Jenny. "The trouble is that it's not really the sort of thing you can discuss with boys, they just don't get it."

"Well, it's unusual, I suppose, but that's our speciality"

Jenny looked doubtful.

"We're not really a dating agency," said Dawn, "but it just happens I may know someone." She hit speed dial on her phone, waited, and said "Hi... Jon O'Neill?... you remember you said nobody understood your problems? Well... do I have a girl for you!"

_Stargate / Buffy / Doctor Who_


End file.
